<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Sudden Realization by Myanette</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571480">A Sudden Realization</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myanette/pseuds/Myanette'>Myanette</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Redacted ASMR</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Budding Love, Confessions, F/M, Feelings, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Mentions of magical assault, Romance, Some angst, female listener - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:13:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,130</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29571480</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myanette/pseuds/Myanette</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After meeting at the gym, Damien realizes what he feels for freelancer goes beyond friendship.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damien/Freelancer, Damien/Freelancer Listener</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Sudden Realization</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>It had been 24 long hours since his last encounter with freelancer when he proposed his idea to her. Since then, the fire elemental had been unable to stop thinking about her. She helps -- that was one of the many things Damien admires about her. She's dedicated, hardworking, determined, the list goes on. In spite of not wanting to admit it then, when he first met her, something about her intrigued him. </p><p>Laying in bed, staring at the white ceiling above him, Damien recalls the one and only time he was grateful that Lasko didn't keep his mouth shut. When he mentioned that something had happened to her, he felt worried. Was she alright? Had she been hurt? He knew very well that it should be no concern to him, even so, he couldn't understand why anyone would want to harm somebody as sweet and kind as her. A human-born freelancer that sees the good in everyone. When she eventually told Damien about the Kody situation, he wanted to burn him alive. </p><p>
  <em>He hurt her. </em>
</p><p>For the sake of not wanting to cause her any further upset, he calmed down. </p><p>After their session that day, all Damien could think about was finding Kody and making him pay. The thought of him hurting her, taking advantage of her lack of knowledge made his blood boil. He was angry. Deep down, the fire elemental knew that wasn't what she wanted and he owed it to her to respect that. And he did. </p><p>The pair grew closer and closer these past few months, he opened up to her, something he thought he'd never do with anyone at this godforsaken academy. He was vulnerable in front of her, and it felt right. In an attempt to take her mind off of the previous events, Damien took her out to dinner and let her win at mini-golf. There was no point denying it, he loved spending time with her. Every moment with freelancer felt magical, he loves the way her eyes always lit up and her smile is always genuine and pure. </p><p>Damien furrowed his eyebrows in a mix of confusion and frustration. </p><p>He felt a tight feeling in his chest, something indescribable. </p><p>He can't understand what he's feeling. <em>Admiration? Awe? Happiness? Joy? Relief? Sadness? Anger? Compassion? </em></p><p>Damien turned his head to read the time on the clock, 2:45 AM. </p><p>There's something quite inexpressible about a person being your first and last thought each day, Damien knew this feeling all too well. Before his stormy eyes close, the last thought in his mind is about her. It's been this way for the past few weeks. He smiles softly and sleep overtakes him. Tomorrow is a new day, he will see her then.</p><p> </p><p>.....</p><p>// italics = Damien's thoughts //</p><p> </p><p>A knock on his door drew Damien from his thoughts, "Come in." He says, making his way toward the usual spot where they revised. </p><p>She walks in with a semi-simile on her face, her hair over her right shoulder in a messy braid. "3 pm, on the dot. I'm surprised."</p><p>Freelancer playfully rolls her eyes, while taking a seat at the table. "I can be organized...when I want to be."</p><p>"Sure you can. Anyway, finals are next week, how are you feeling.?"</p><p>
  <em>How are you feeling? </em>
</p><p>The question took her aback, momentarily, Damien saw the hesitation and pain deep within her bright eyes. That something he noticed right from the get-go, her bright and full-of-life eyes. Forever curious. He'll be damned if Kody ever tried to dim that light again. </p><p>Silence fell upon the pair till freelancer eventually spoke, "I've...I've been doing okay. Mainly stressing over finales, all my classes, the projects, and the whole...Kody thing."</p><p>She notices Damien's small frown, "But I'm feeling a lot better, I promise." She gives Damien a reassuring smile.</p><p>"Enough about me. How have you been?" Freelancer asks and Damien doesn't know how to reply.</p><p>
  <em>Thanks for asking, I've been doing great besides the fact that I literally can't stop thinking about you, I worry about you all the time, Kody better not go near you again, why can't stop thinking about you? ...God, I'm turning into Lasko.</em>
</p><p>"Oh, I've been fine." <em>Why can't I stop thinking about you? I don't understand. </em></p><p>"Are you sure?" She asks, "You seem miles away right now."</p><p>"Sorry, I slept pretty late last night. I was up studying and lost track of time."</p><p>"Be sure to take care of yourself, sleep is important, okay?"</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>The pair exchange a smile and Damien swears his heart is beating slightly faster. </p><p>
  <em>What...is this feeling? </em>
</p><p>Whenever he is around her, everything feels better. Nothing else besides her mattered. Her happiness is all he cares about, right now, at this moment. Damien hadn't ever experienced such an intense feeling toward someone, especially to someone he considered a close friend. It was becoming more and more obvious as the seconds and minutes they spent in each other's company went by. That feeling felt stronger and stronger. It doesn't stop. <em>Why won't it stop? </em></p><p>That feeling remains, even after she leaves and Damien finds himself acquainted with the pale ceiling. Contemplating. Confused. Unsure. A storm of emotions brewing within him, and somehow his thoughts managed to drift to her. He wondered how she was, what she would be doing right now. </p><p>He was happy and relieved to find out there were people there for her during the Kody situation, because the thought of him taking advantage of her kindness, compassion bought him nothing but heartache, It made him feel sick. Disgusted. Outraged. How could someone be evil enough to do that to one of the sweetest people he's ever met. She's human-born and has managed to adapt to a whole new world, without once uttering a complaint.</p><p>Sometimes when they are together, he'd catch himself staring at her longer than necessary. He'd mentally slap himself whenever he was caught. It was embarrassing, he'd always need to make up some excuse, babble on like Lasko and make a fool of himself. </p><p>Freelancer always thought it was adorable, something about Damien being a flustered mess often appealed to her. </p><p>Throughout the night, Damien tossed and turned. He couldn't sleep, shocker. </p><p>"Damn it...I need to sleep." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. Even while he was on the verge of sleep, his heart pounded in his chest at the thought of seeing her tomorrow.</p><p>Tomorrow. </p><p>
  <em>I shouldn't be thinking about someone this much, besides its not like I'm in love with her--</em>
</p><p>And suddenly everything made sense. Why he is always happy to see her, thinking about her non-stop...</p><p>Getting lost in her eyes...</p><p>The admiration...</p><p>He's in love with her. </p><p>And the thought of that made him smile.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>